Clawstar
Clawstar Clawstar is a dark gray tom with amber eyes and the leader of MistClan. Image Clouded Eyes Clawstar is a major character in this story. He appears several times throuighout the book. His first appearance is when they make Icepaw (wind) into a warrior. He performs the ceremony, and only a few cats in the clan cheer her name. When Clawstar realizes this, he's suspicious, and seen glaring down at most of his warriors. A few days later, he recieves a mysterious prophecy from StarClan that states Ice, Shadow, Rain, and Crow shall destroy the clans forever. ''Clawstar becomes very watchful over Icewind, and all of his clanmates notice this. Once the medicine cat spots him however, she forces him to say why he's been hovering around Icewind of late, jokingly saying that he wants to be mates with her. It is revealed that Clawstar has a brother named Stonefang, and that their parents were Owlflight and Leopardclaw. Clawstar also takes on a mate named Dawnmist, and she by the end of the book is expecting his kits. Then, he appears at the gathering with the four clans: MistClan, BreezeClan, FernClan, and DarkClan. It is said that Fallowstar was giving Clawstar a "hard look of impatient stubbornness that reflected upon many of the DarkClan warriors' faces." At the gathering, a fight breaks out between two warriors: Grasspelt and Shadowcloud, who almost kill each other when the newly appointed MistClan warrior, Icewind, steps in and stops the fight. It is noted by Clawstar that Shadowcloud gave her an "overly friendly look." Soon afterwards, DarkClan cats invade the camp, and Clawstar is badly injured. After the battle, Icewind comes to Clawstar, stating that she had been given a dream by star clan, and a voice had whispered into her ear "Ice, Shadow, Rain, and Crow shall destroy the clans forever, and peace shall come under Ice's cold stare." Clawstar reveals to the shaken warrior that he had gotten a dream from StarClan about a prophecy, and thought that they were repeating it to her. During the next quarter moon, Icewind goes missing, and Clawstar is on edge about losing a valuable warrior. Dark Moon ''Coming Soon Blood Sky Clawstar is only mentioned by name in the book by Icewind, stating that she misses her leader/mentor very much, and wishes that he was leading the expedition. Light Eclipse Coming Soon Banished After the four journeying cats return, Icewind is accused of doing something that she never did do, and Clawstar banishes her from the clan with a heavy heart. As she leaves, Icewind vowes to get revenge on her clanmates for what they did to her. It is then that Clawstar realizes that the first part of the prophecy is showing itself. There, many clanmates spit at the she-cat as she pads out of the camp with her tail lashing from side to side. Dawnmist also gives birth to his kits. Education Mentor: Littleheart Apprentice(s):Graystrike, Suntail, Icewind Family Mother: Owlflight Father: Leopardclaw Brother: Stonefang Mate: Dawnmist Daughter(s): Shrewkit Son(s): Dustkit Category:Shimmerflower's Characters Category:Toms Category: Leaders